Mobile devices, such as smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide users with Internet browsing, word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
A typical mobile device includes a battery that delivers power to components within the mobile device. Also, the battery may provide power to attached devices. Furthermore, the battery may be charged by such attached devices. Connections with attached devices may be provided through various interfaces. Such interfaces may provide media (e.g., conductive line(s), wireless channels, etc.) for the transfer of information as well as power. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an example of such an interface.
Often, size and cost are important reductions are important design goals for devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the cost and size of components that exchange power between attached devices and energy storage components.